


Afraid to sleep

by NYWCgirl



Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: CaringMac, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, HurtJack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Taking care of eachother, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack comes home after his hunt for Kovacs. He is not the same man he was when he left.
Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995160
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Afraid to sleep

Mac closes his laptop and stretches. Grading papers is so boring. None of these kids is inspired so it is a tough read. He remembers he wanted to drop by Jack’s place to make sure everything is still in order. He hasn´t been there for a couple of days, so he should do it now. He can use the fresh air. He gets in the GTO since someone needs to keep Jack’s cars running.

When he arrives, he parks the car in front of Jack´s apartment and lets himself in, stopping dead in his tracks. Years of working for the Phoenix have tuned his senses. There is someone in the house. Pulling up a mental image of the house, he knows there is a baseball bat to his right. He slowly makes his way over and takes it into his hand. Now that he is armed, he realizes someone is sitting in Jack’s barber chair.

‘Jack? Is that you?’

He can hear a sob. He quickly puts the bat down, flicking on one of the lamps.

‘When did you get home?’

‘Sup man?’

Mac can hear something is off.

‘What’s with the robe man?’

Jack chuckles but Mac can hear the hurt in it.

‘Jack? How’s the head?’ What happened?’

‘Not good, Mac. It’s not good.’

‘Why didn´t you tell me you were home?’

‘I… I couldn´t leave the house.’

‘Never mind Jack. Have you eaten? Slept?’

Tears start to fall again and he shakes his head.

‘OK Jack, this is what we are gonna do. I’m ordering pizza while you take a shower OK? I’m right here now.’

Jack nods, angrily whipping at his tears. Mac pulls Jack out of the chair and guides him to the shower. While Jack is in there, he calls for pizza and a couple of sodas. Beer doesn´t seem a good idea at the moment. He then gets Jack some clean underwear and a clean robe.

Pizza is quick, probably due to the late hour, so he calls out to Jack, who emerges from the shower.

‘Sit down and eat some pizza.’

Jack takes a slice and Mac can see the tremor in his hands. Jack lost weight and appears older. And it is more than obvious he isn´t coping.

‘It was bad Mac.’

‘I can see that. But I am here now, remember. You don´t have to go through this alone. Remember what Worthy said all those years ago? Each day is like a mission. And if you string all those little missions together, that’s a life. You got to keep making yours count.’

‘I remember.’

‘You really are the bravest man I know Jack and the best friend I have ever had, so let’s do this together.’


End file.
